


A wonderful thing

by Servena



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pushed the door open a bit further silently, ready to lunge at the intruder and rip his throat out. But the sight in front of her made her stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wonderful thing

Being a werewolf mother had its advantages and disadvantages, Nina mused as she stopped washing up to listen. On the one hand her sharp ears, especially around the full moon, didn't often miss a sound from her six-month-old daughter. On the other hand...well.

She sighed, pulled the marigolds off her hands and walked into the hallway. At the bottom of the stairs she stopped to listen again. The clear sound of crying came from above. She started walking up the steps, restraining herself from running. Even after all those months, she couldn't help the pang of fear that surged through her at every distressed sound Eve made. She tried to hold herself back, knowing full well she was becoming an overprotective mother, and George was fussing enough as it was. But it was hard to control her instincts sometimes. A wolf mother indeed, she thought dryly.

As she reached the nursery, she saw the door was open, wider than the gap she usually left to hear her daughter downstairs. The fear she had just successfully stifled made a sudden and forceful return.

She pushed the door open a bit further silently, ready to lunge at the intruder and rip his throat out.

But the sight in front of her made her stop. Mitchell was standing at the crib, leaning over it so that strands of his dark curly hair fell into his face, and he was talking to Eve. 

At first she felt anger, her heart still rapidly beating in her chest. What was he doing up here? She hadn't even noticed he'd come home. He wasn't supposed to be in here.

But then she looked at his face and the anger dissolved slowly. He seemed relaxed, looking younger than he usually did, and he was smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smile like this, not really laughing, but calm, almost serene. It made his eyes warmer, she noticed.

It was only then that she realized that Eve had stopped crying, and when she stepped closer she saw that she was looking at him silently with wide eyes full of wonder. One of Mitchell's hands was moving carefully across her cheek and over her small head and her little fingers were pulling at the sleeve of his leather jacket. The afternoon sun was shining through the window behind them and illuminated the room with golden light.

She just stood there and watched. The sight filled her with a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a long time.

But he must have heard something (granted, she wasn't the only one in this house with supernatural hearing), because he turned his head. As he saw her, the peaceful expression was wiped from his face and replaced with a frown. “What?”, he asked, irritation evident in his voice. It sounded defensive, like he was asking 'What do you think I was doing?' And indeed, what had she thought?

She just shook her head. “Nothing.”

He looked at her, confused. 

After a moment of silence, she added: “Thank you for taking care of her.” She smiled and turned to leave, pulling the door close behind her. She walked down the stairs slowly, returning to the dishes that needed washing up. Her daughter would be in good hands.


End file.
